Benutzer:TheBlue
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Seite. Ich bin TheBlue wie ihr bestimmt schon gemerkt habt, als ihr euch hier her geklickt habt. Nennt mich einfach Blue, aber kommt mir nicht mit abkürzungen oder mit Diminutiven, klar?! Ich spiele gerne Final Fantasy und dazu rede ich gerne und viel (vorallem über mich selbst, aber das werde ich hier wohl einschränken müssen) und ich dachte mir das hier wäre der perfekte Ort um meinem Drang nachzugeben. Also bin ich hier gelandet und werde das tun was ich am liebsten mache: reden, oder viel mehr schreiben. Ich hoffe ich kann hier hilfreich sein und einiges verbessern und ergänzen, vorallem in Punkto Schreibstil, denn der ist bei 9 von 10 Artikeln auf dem Niveau von Grundschülern. Ihr könnt also eine Qualitätssteigerung der Artikel und erhöhung des Lesekomforts erwarten. Blues News Archiv Samstag, 17 September 2011 Ach, meine lieben FFFs, wie die Zeit vergeht. Mein FFIX Walkthrough stagniert in seiner Produktion nun etwa ein Jahr. Glaubt man das? Es tut mir leid, euch ein weiteres mal enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich werde kaum weiter arbeiten können. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, diesen Monat frei zu haben, bevor ich im Oktober mit meinem freiwilligen, sozialen Jahr beginne. Die Universität in Aachen sieht das jedoch anders und hat mich im letzten Moment nun doch als Nachrücker zugelassen. Und jetzt ist euer Blue mit allerhand Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich euch komplett vergessen habe. Ich habe jede einzelne freie Sekunde ausgenutzt, um an meinem Geheimprojekt zu arbeiten und kann euch mit Stolz berichten, dass es zu 85% fertig ist. Allerdings kann man gerade gegen Ende hin nur schwer eine Einschätzung zum Grad der Vollendung geben. Man weiß nie, wie sich so etwas verselbstständigen kann. Wie dem auch sei. Ich arbeite weiter mit Vollgas an diesem Projekt und präsentiere es euch, sobald ich bei 95% bin. Seid also gespannt, es lohnt sich. Danach - also im Studium - werde ich wohl weniger Zeit mitbringen. Doch seid gewiss der FFIX WT wird noch einmal fertig sein. Viel spaß noch, liebe FFFs. Denn Square hasst uns Es ist allseits bekannt, dass Square ein Pseudonym für eine Gruppe von Misanthropen und Sadisten ist. Denken wir einfach mal an die zahlreichen Qualen der Final Fantasys zurück die wir schon gespielt haben. Ganz sicher wird der Chocoboquest aus Final Fantasy VII eure Gedanken kreuzen. Ein Unterfangen, dass einen mehrere Stunden Zeit kostet. Die Vögel zu fangen und zu kreuzen, reichte nicht. Nein! Man musste sie mühselig durch mehrere Rennen im Goldsaucer hetzen. Damals wurde mir jedenfalls klar: Square hasst seine Kunden. Besonders deutlich zeigt sich dieser Hass in den Kartenspielen der beiden folgenden Final Fantasys. Triple Triad und Tetra Master. Man sollte Stunden damit verbringen Karten zu sammeln und NPCs in einem stupiden Spiel herauszufordern. Wenn ich karten spielen wollte, hätte ich mir ganz sicher nicht Final Fantasy gekauft, sondern Pokemon. Wo wir schonmal bei Final Fantasy IX sind. Wer von diesen korrupten Entwicklern hat sich ausgedacht, dass man in Kujas Schloss mit Cid rumlaufen muss? An sich wäre das ja kein Thema, doch da er nicht kämpfen kann muss man an diesem dämlichen, an den Kettenhund von Super Mario erinnernden Monster vorbei. Weil das noch nicht genug ist, muss man noch ein dämliches Minispiel spielen, bei dem man mit dem ersten Versuch nur scheitern kann. Schafft man das alles jedoch nicht in einer gewissen Zeit, ja dann war ein Haufen Arbeit umsonst. Ihr wisst was ich meine. Das ist doch krank. Kommen wir nun zu Final Fantasy X. Oh wie ich dieses Spiel lieben würde, wäre es nicht der Teufel des Bluthochdrucks in Reinkultur. Zuersteinmal gibt es Blitzball. Blitzball hätte ein geniales Minispiel werden können, dass unheimlich viel Spaß macht und einem Abwechslung vom Monsterschlachten beschert. Stattdessen ist es der Grund für meine Abneigung für dieses Spiel. Ich meine; ehrlich jetzt Leute? Warum zum Teufel erstellt man ein Spiel das bei jeder gottverdammten Aktion unterbrochen wird und eine Eingabe erfordert. Hätte ein flüssiges Sportspiel nicht viel mehr Sinn gemacht? Und weil es ja schon langweilig genug ist, muss man ja nur geschätzte 100 Partien spielen, um an Wakkas Solariswaffe ranzukommen. Ohhh Solariswaffen. An was habt ihr mich jetzt erinnert. Fangen wir doch gleich bei Tidus Waffe an. Ihr wisst was ich meine oder? Das lächerliche Rennen, in dem ihr Vögeln ausweichen müsst und Ballons einsammelt. Es ist möglich es beim ersten mal zu gewinnen und auch ich habe es schon geschafft. Keine Frage. Doch manchmal habe ich das gefühl, dass die vom Computergenerierten Spawn-Intervalle einfach nur lächerlich sind. Da kommen gelegentlich drei, vier Vögel hintereinander denen ihr einfach nicht ausweichen könnt. Und was überhaupt ist dieser Scheiss mit Lulus Waffe? Ehrlich Square? 200 Blitzen hintereinander ausweichen? Ich wette keiner von euren vermaledeiten Testern hat es über 100 Blitze geschafft. Selbst wenn man Null-Monster aktiviert. Die Blitze kommen in Abständen von etwa allen 3 Sekunden. Das heißt ihr müsst euch für zehn Minuten auf den Bildschirm konzentrieren und jedesmal genau im Richtigen Moment reagieren. Einmal daneben und es fängt wieder von vorne an. Was soll das? Hasst ihr uns wirklich so sehr? Die Antwort ist einfach: Ja. Und damit komme ich zu meinem Eigentlichen Thema für Heute. Square hat vorallem seine Final Fantasy VII Fans auf dem Kieker. Praktisch seit dem Release dieses Meilensteins wartet die Community auf ein Remake mit besserer Grafik. Dieses Verlangen wurde höchstwahrscheinlich von Final Fantasy VIII geweckt, das auf dem selben System eine wirklich 1.000mal bessere Grafik hervorgebracht hat. Nun. Mit jedem Jubiläum wächst die Erwartungshaltung. Und damit nicht genug. Square hat im Jahre 2005 eine Demo für die PS3 entwickelt, die das Intro von FFVII in PS3 Grafik zeigt. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, was für ein Ruck durch die Fangemeinde gegangen ist: "Endlich kommt das Remake", hieß es hie und da. Doch Pustekuchen. Square hasst seine Kunden und pumpt den Markt lieber mit irgendwelchen Spinoffs voll. Dazu wurde mittlerweile das gefühlt zwangzigste Spiel zur Fabula Nova Crystallis Serie Angekündigt. Nun nähert sich der 15. Jahrestag des Erscheinens von Final Fantasy VII. Und um den Final Fantasy Verrückten auf der ganzen Welt ins Gesicht zu spucken kündigte Square vor gut zwei Wochen an, dass ein Remake geplant ist...VON FINAL FANTASY X! Ich muss sagen. Square du amüsierst mich köstlich. Ich werde mir dieses Remake auf jedenfall gönnen! Über Musik 2 500px Dieses mal geht es um einen musikalisch chronisch (und ja das Wortspiel ist gewollt) unterschätzten Teil der Videospielewelt. Ich bin heute durch Zufall oder wie uns dieses Spiel lehrt, durch Schicksal auf ein Youtube Video gestoßen. Es handelte sich hierbei um nichts geringeres als den Soundtrack von Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. Ein unglaublich geniales Spiel, das es vorallem durch seine musikalische Untermalung versteht, einen Spieler in die Welt des antiken, wenn auch fiktiven Persiens zu versetzen. Ich habe euch dazu ein Lied aus dem OST mitgebracht, nur so um einen Einblick in die Materie zu bekommen liebe FFFs. Ich muss zwar gestehen, dass gegen Nobuo Uematsus (Final Fantasy) und Koji Kondos (Zelda) Werke eigentlich jeder Spielekomponist alt aussieht, aber derjenige der am allernächsten an die beiden Großmeister ihrer Zunft rankommt ist der geistige Vater dieser Melodien: Stuart Chatwood. Dieser nette Herr aus Ontario in Kanada muss ein wahres Genie sein. Er schafft es moderne und klassisch-orientalische Instrumente in seiner Musik so zu verknüpfen, dass eine unglaubliche Spannung entsteht. Noch viel erstaunlicher ist die Tatsache, dass er sich vor der Arbeit an PoP nie mit orientalischer Musik beschäftigte. Ich frage mich was seine Inspiration war. Mehr von dem OST gibt's natürlich auf Youtube. Meine Briefmarkensammlung Ehemalige Sprechblasen Zitate Meine Walkthroughs Final Fantasy VII 400px|center Hier ist er: Mein Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy VII. Das blaueste meiner Werke bist jetzt. Ich glaube nicht zu übertreiben, wenn ich ihn als ein Meisterwerk bezeichne. Ein literarisches Epos, verfasst von einem geistig Verwirrten. Falls er euch nicht gefällt, leckt mich. Ich habe ihn von vornherein nur geschrieben, um mein Ego zu befriedigen...als ob ihn irgendwer ernsthaft lesen würde ;) Final Fantasy IX 400px|center Es ist mal wieder so weit. Nachdem ich meine Final Fantasy VII und Final Fantasy X Walkthroughs beendet habe, habe ich mich entschlossen einen weiteren Walkthrough zu schreiben. Diesmal über meinen All-Time-Favourite. Also hier kommt Nr. 3, der offizielle TheBlue-Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy IX. (Bearbeitung vorrübergehend eingestellt) Final Fantasy X 400px|center Also. Das sieht aus wie mein zweiter Walkthrough hier. Ich weiß noch nicht genau welche Formen er annehmen wird, nur dass er diesen typischen TheBlue-Charakter bekommt. Mal sehen wie ich mich schlagen werde, liebe FFFs, euch auch durch diese Welt zu führen. Ich freue mich sehr, denn es stehen uns mal wieder wundervolle Zeiten bevor. Also lasst uns zusammen ein tolles Abenteuer erleben in meinem Walkthrough. Final Fantasy X-2 400px|center Nummer vier heißt Final Fantasy X-2 Walkthrough. Eigentlich wollte ich Final Fantasy IX vorher beenden, doch aus privaten Gründen, wurde dieser Zeitplan über den Haufen geschmissen. Deswegen habe ich - quasi im vorbeigehen - FFX-2 in einen neuen Brandheißen Walkthrough gehüllt. Mir ist zwar bewusst, dass Terra09 einen eigenen Walkthrough schreiben wollte, doch ist dieser nie fertig geworden. Und selbst wenn...meiner ist besser.